First we where no one, then we became some one
by Clouds-Skys
Summary: Four kingdoms, two rulers. One kingdom let's all hell lose and brings two down to one. Will both son's of the two rulers succeed in fixing the hell brought upon them? Or will they fail? Thor AU T for swearing and violence.
1. Ready, set, RUN

**Hey there, this isn't my first story, but it is my first Thor AU. So I hope you like it.**

**Rateing: T (for now)**

**Not Betaed**

**Genre: Adventure, (light) Angst, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, (light) Humour, Hurt/comfort, Romance(not in this chapter), Spiritual(some what), Supernatural, and Tragedy.**

**Parings: Thor/Loki (fluff for now)**

**Short side note: Things will be explained better, like the cities and such so just chill out. It'll all make sense later. If not do let me know. Also if any spelling errors seen or something not done right, pointers are very much helpful.**

**Enjoy~**

**~Prolog~**

_In the whole universe there are many worlds, many alternates of other worlds or they are their own original. The world called "All-World" is one of the many first original worlds that has kept it's self hidden from the rest of the worlds._  
_The "All-World" is a place where magic and non-magic users have been in harmony for ages. It also consists of four kingdoms._

_The first Kingdom is the Kingdom of All-Mother._  
_The Kingdom of All-Mother is a kingdom that has the most magic users and wisdom._  
_It is the most peaceful and a place of beauty that welcomes everyone. They encourage the most creativity._

_The second kingdom is the Kingdom of All-Father._  
_The Kingdom of All-Father is a kingdom of much strength and courage._  
_It is a kingdom of warriors of all kind and not much magic is used._  
_It also has the world's largest farming industry._

_The third kingdom is the Kingdom of Snow and Ice._  
_The Kingdom of Snow and Ice has no ruler, only harmony within the people themselves._  
_The Snow Giants that live there are both magic and warrior people and normally send their children to learn in the other two kingdoms._

_The forth and last kingdom is the Kingdom of the Fallen._  
_A horrible place where demon's and the cruellest people live._  
_It is a place where no one should wonder, but yet that is where we find our two hero's..._

**~Chapter 1- Escape now~**

He stood there on the roof, listening with his eyes closed. Listening to the sounds of the world. The screams and the crys. That's all he could ever hear in this place. He felt the tainted air ruffle his hair and trying to whisper promises of death and hate.

"Loki!"

Loki opened his venomous green eyes and turned to look at his brother. "Ah, Thor. What is it?" Loki asked then noticed the big grin on Thor's face. His eye's narrowed. "What did you do?" Loki placed his hands on his hips. "Oh~ Nothing!" Thor said before picking up Loki by the waist and spun him around. "AHK! THOR PUT ME DOWN!" Loki shouted. He hated being picked up oh so much. Thor just kept laughing before setting Loki down and hugging him. Despite the amount of death, murder, and fights they both have either been in or seen Thor always managed to stay so peachy and kind to the point that it terrified Loki. "Loki, I've come up with a plan~" Thor said before moving Loki away a bit so they could look at each other. Loki rolled his eyes. "What plan is it THIS time?" Loki asked before looking up at Thor. 'It's likely going to be one of those stupid plans that is just going-' "We're going to steal a boat and leave this place." Thor said interrupting Loki's thoughts. 'We're going to fucking die.' Loki thought as his eyes went wide. "No. nononononono. Thor, Thor no. That's a crazy plan and we'll just end up dieing in trying to do so. No normal person has EVER been able to escape the Kingdom of the Fallen!" Loki said as he shook Thor.

"Thor, did you hit your head really hard? I'll heal you and you can go and rest for a while." Loki stopped shaking Thor and started to feel Thor's head. Thor grabbed Loki's hands. "Loki! I didn't hit my head off of anything and besides, we're not even normal people! I mean, what teen such as yourself is so smart in both logic and magic without needing any help and what teen like myself is so powerful and strong?" Thor asked and smiled when Loki let out a defeated sigh. "Your right, no one is." They both laughed at the same time while pressing their foreheads together.  
"Good, then we shall leave tonight while everyone is distracted with sleeping and drinking. No one has done this during night fall because they are too stupid and try during the day." Thor said proudly. Loki nodded. "Indeed. The closest Kingdom to this one is the All-Mother kingdom so we'll stop there-" "No Loki, we'll STAY there." Loki looked up at Thor in shock. "Stay there? But... What would we do there? We have no real education let alone anything for that matter." Loki said not understanding where Thor was going with this.

"Loki, as soon as they see your magic you'll have many doors open." Thor placed both his hands on Loki's shoulders. "I believe you'll find much greatness there." Thor smiled.  
"But... What about you Thor? I don't want you to be left behind." Loki said frowning and feeling terrible. He wanted Thor to be by his side, not in his shadow. "Don't worry Loki! I'll find something to do there. Maybe we'll go over to the All-Father kingdom and I can train to be a warrior, but after you have your fun first." Thor chuckled before dragging Loki into a bone crushing hug. "A-ah! T-Thor!" Loki gasped for air. "Thor! Y-your CRUSHING ME!" Loki gasped, clawing at Thor's back. Thor let go while laughing and ran away from his angry brother who started to throw balls of water at him.

-Kingdom of All-Mother-

"My lady!" A old woman with wavy and greying short, fire red hair shouted quickly hobbling her way through the open doors of the Throne room with her wood and metal cane. She looked beautiful for her age with the long sliver and blue dress that went down to her ankles. The All-Mother stood. "What is it my prophet?" She asked kindly walking over to the prophet.  
"My lady, a boy will wash upon your shore and given life here. He shall be your heir to the thrown!" The prophet said frantically. "He will being a new age to the four kingdoms, along with another who shall be brought to the All-Father as well." The All-Mother's eyes narrowed.  
"I do not wish to have a heir to the throne already, but... If it shall happen let it be so. Idunn, have a message be sent to the All-Father of this news. Also, have some of the mages watching the shore lines for the next fifty five hours if something turns up such as a human boy bring him in eminently." Idunn nodded and left without another word. The All-Mother turned to look at the profit.  
"Now tell me my prophet... What did this boy look like?" She asked. "His hair is as black as the blackest night, skin as white as snow, and eyes as green as the lushest forest my lady." The All-Mother nodded and gave her thanks before letting the prophet go back to her work. The All-Mother sat on her throne and thought long and hard.  
Was she sure she was ready for what was to come?

-Kingdom of All-Father-

The All-Father wondered the halls as he normally did when he needed time to think. No one really tend to bother him, especially when he was in the hall way where his son's room was. His son would have been turning sixteen in two days.  
He had lost both his son and his wife three days after his son's day of birth. His son had been replaced with a demon doll that had came to life and slit open his wife's throat with no hope of saving her. Oh how he missed both of them even if one he only knew for three days.  
A young girl about the age of 10 with long, bright blond hair, pale skin and purple eyes wearing a gold and white dress that went a little past her knees walked up towards the All-Father. The All-Father knew she was there. "Dear prophet what news do you have for me that is ever so important that you must interrupt me while I morn?" The All-Father asked. The little prophet looked up at him and spoke.  
"Your son will return. He will return to you, saved by a Water Maiden who will give your son to one of your war ships." She said sounding so sure. "He's grown up well and has obviously has had help with growing up." The prophet nodded with a small smile on her tiny face.  
"It must be true if it is coming from you dear prophet. I will send the news to the All-Mother and have all my war ships alerted in case they do come across my son and the Water Maiden. Thank you." The All-Father said. The little prophet nodded with a big smile before running off. The All-Father sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. 'I hope this is true. If it is, do return home Thor. Do return home.'

~Later that night~ -Kingdom of the Fallen-

Thor and Loki where both down at the docking area. Loki had covered them both with a cloaking magic so no one would see them. On the dock there where four big ships and two medium sized ones. "We should go with the medium one in the middle there. That way we can get to sea quicker and have less of a chance of being grounded by rocks." Loki whispered to Thor who nodded and started to lead the way to the medium sized ship. There was no guards or any curses to kill them if they get too close to the ship unless they where the owner of it. Loki didn't like how simple this was he was expecting far more of a challenge, but yet they made it onto the ship with ease and managed to set the ship to sea. Loki still didn't trust this at all. If it was so difficult for other people, why was it so easy for them? It just wasn't right.

"Ohhhh. My two favorite princes going off on a adventure~ How cute!" A woman chirped looking at the two boy's who got into the ship and where long out to sea by now. The woman was fully cloaked except for the small dark red, bat wings that came out of her upper back. "Though... It's such a shame that I have to end them." She said in a pouting voice before raising her arms. She muttered ancient words with much concentration and a storm started to appear. It made the waters extremely dangerous that it was knocking the ship around like it was a child playing with a toy.  
Lightning and heavy rain crashed against the ship, the lighting causing the ship to be split apart and fall into the sea with both of it's passengers. "It's such a shame that I didn't actually get to rip them both apart and torment one or both of them. Watch them wither in fear and pain." The woman growled, but them softened again. "Well, maybe if they end up both being alive after that I can have my fun." She turned away as the storm started to fade away. Standing there behind her was three demons. All three looking dangerous and powerful. "And we will have our fun with the All-Mother too when the time is right." She laughed before disappearing with the other three.

**~end of chapter 1~**

**Good? Bad? Let me know.**


	2. Enter Loki

**I'm going to eventually get to fixing the second chapter cause it just seems really wrong and rushed to me. But, thank you for continuing to read this shitty fanfic.**

~Chapter 2~

"Thor!"

Loki shouted before going over board and into the freezing, dark ocean. Loki was panicking. He couldn't see which way was up or down so he cast a quick spell that temperately modified his body so he could breath under water like a fish, that way he wouldn't down in the process of finding his way. He looked up only to see a bright flash of light and then fire from the now burning and torn ship. Loki swam up.

"Thor!" Loki called out desperately, hoping that maybe Thor was still contuse and on the boat and could navigate his way by following Loki's voice, but no such luck. Loki watched as the boat sank down into the ocean. Loki wanted to scream in frustration. Sure, him and Thor escaped, but Thor likely drowned in the process or got struck by the lightning. Loki was just so angry and upset, it just seemed that nothing ever went in their favor. Loki held everything in though. He needed to get to land. He would swim for as long as he could till he found a current that would hopefully take him to land so he could rest his muscles some what. He wasn't as strong as a swimmer like Thor, but he was quick enough that it hopefully wouldn't take more than the rest of the night for him to at lest find something. And floating in the middle of the sea, waiting for day break would be a bad idea since he didn't exactly know what was in the sea and he dared not to find out.

Loki swam and swam for hours upon hours. He was almost ready to just give up and let himself just sink and die till he felt a pull. It was a current. Loki cried out in joy and swam closer to the current. It was a very powerful current, so as soon as Loki got into it enough it carried him away. He just hoped that if Thor was alive that he had done the same thing as Loki. Thor had a much higher metabolism pumping through that body of his that Loki wouldn't doubt that once Thor got older he could swim all of the sea of unfortunate and lucky within a hour and without needing a break.

After some time Loki felt rocks and sand rub against him. Loki shot up almost making himself fall back into the water. He let out a tired sigh and stood up on shaky legs and started walking. The water started to go down to about his knees as he continued. As he walked forwards the water got more and more shallow and the sun started to rise allowing him to see a beach and the outline of many tree's and in the distance he could see a giant wall and mountains. Once Loki reached the sand he fell onto his knees then laid down onto his back, looking up at the beautiful sky as the sun rose up. Never once had he appreciated being alive so much before, yet at the same time.

He wanted to die...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki didn't know when he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew he was indoors. And there was three woman looming over him. "Ah!" Loki shot up and tried to move away from them only to have his back sink into a bunch of fluffy pillows. "Well, look's like he's awake and well." The one lady said. She had long blond hair and was covered in blue-silver armor. The other two ladies who where in long sleeved, turtle neck and brightly coloured dresses with their hair hidden with hats nodded at the armored lady. "How do you feel...?" The one brightly coloured dress lady smiled at Loki warmly. They all seemed to be non-threatening.

"Loki... My name is Loki and I'm fine."

Loki answered calming down and taking deep breaths. "That's good. We've been expecting you Loki. Now get up and follow me. I'll show you to your room." The silver armored lady said before walking over to the door. Loki nodded and got out of the bed. He was still pretty shaky and was only dressed in lose, pastel green pants, but a walk would definitely help him out. He got a better look at the room and saw that it wasn't just one room it was multiple rooms that just kept going downwards. He didn't know how far down the place went, but it was defiantly made to hold over sixty-thousand people in it. "Well come on we don't got all day. You can look around tomorrow if you would like." Loki looked up at the armored woman and nodded.

Loki followed the woman up so many flights of stair wells and corridors that he lost count of how many there where. How on All-Earth was one suppose to find his way? He took note of how most of the hallways and stairwells looked. They where all made out of completely marble and lime stone that was well polished. What decorated the walls was quick silver and crystals of all sorts, but most of them Loki recognized where for healing and strength. There where also several white flags with gold embroidery on it and the symbol of the All-Mother; a gold Celtic cross with a blue lily in the middle.

Loki noticed the woman stopped in front of a large metal door and unlocked it. She then turned to Loki and handed him the key, in which he took into his hand carefully. It looked like a plane old silver key, but it was obviously laced in magic.

"Your room is just down this next corridor and that key will open it. You are also to meet the All-Mother in two hours, so keep that key with you so it can guild to the sun room. Actually, you should keep that key with you at all times, till you know every single place and way in this castle." The woman said placing a hand on her hip. Loki nodded. "Right, thank you." He said looking up at her. She nodded back at Loki. "Good luck." She muttered before leaving. Loki watched her leave with a confused look. What did she mean by good luck? He didn't know.

Loki turned and opened the door and closed it behind him. The corridor looks so different from the other ones. The walls and ceiling where a polished gold while the floor was green marble. There where even several pillars that had Celtic knots and protection runes carved into them. The door also had runes carved into it, but it wasn't gold. The door was made out of some sort of heavy metal and stone that must have came from the mountains.

When Loki opened the door and walked in, he closed and locked the door not wanting to be disturbed. He could almost not able to see if it wasn't for the large windows and fireplace. From what Loki found, the room had three floors. First floor was for magic he guessed. Second was for resting and also had a privet bath room built in. Finally the third floor, which mainly consisted of giant book shelfs that where made to be inside the walls and go all the way up to the ceiling and there was a study desk that was positioned in the middle with a very comfy looking chair. It was no doubt made for studying of all sorts.

Loki walked up to the second floor and flopped onto the comfortable bed. It felt so wrong and he felt so alone. He knew this was the place where he and Thor had promised to go to. Maybe not where he had expected to go, but it still felt like too much. Loki silently cried, morning for Thor and any sort of future he may have had with the foolish oaf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Review and give creative criticism please.**


End file.
